Humans one-shots
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is a story where you can give me your prompts. Read the first chapter to learn more.
1. Author's Note

_**Humans one-shots**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I want to do a humans one-shot story. Where you can give me your prompts. It can be as many as you want. This will be a good if you don't really like writing but you have an idea for a story. Be forewarned, I don't do slash. Please no Niska being at that horrible place in the first few episodes. I will start it off.**


	2. Leo

_**Leo**_

 **This one is hurt/comfort. Leo is kidnapped by Silas. Post season. Leo's POV.**

Leo was walking back to the place Mia and Max were hiding. It was dark and cold. Then someone snuck up behind Leo and grabbed him. Leo tried to get away but was knocked out. When he woke up, he was in a dark, cold room. Leo realized that his shirt was off. He was tied in a chair.

"Sedate him." Silas ordered. Then man next to Silas did as he was told. Leo tried to get away but couldn't. Then he was injected with a sedative. "I suggest you save your strength. Chain him to the ceiling." Leo groaned as he was chained to the ceiling and the chair was push away. Then Silas pulled out a knife and a whip.

"What do you want from me?" Leo moaned.

"The truth. I want to know everything. Why your friend was weird like that other synth? Where they are. Everything."

"Never."

"Then this is going to hurt."

Silas took the knife and made a deep cut from Leo's right shoulder to the bottom of his rib cage. Leo screamed in pain.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Silas wondered.

"Never." Leo panted. Then Silas made another cut. Leo screamed but didn't say a word. This went on for half an hour. By then Leo's torso was covered in deep and not so deep cuts. Leo was tired. He had lost a lot of blood. Then Silas grabbed a bucket of cold water and poured it on Leo. Leo gasped and shivered. "Please just kill me."

"No. I want to watch you die slowly and painfully. All alone. Let him down."

So they let Leo down but his hands were still chained together. Leo curled up in a ball and cried. Then a man came and made Leo drink something but it wasn't water. When Leo had drank everything in the cup, Silas and two of his buddies came and started beating Leo up. Leo screamed painfully. They beat Leo till he was half dead from his injuries. When they had their fun, Silas chained Leo to the ceiling. Leo groaned and whimpered in pain. Then Silas made shallow cuts on Leo's arms.

Leo whimpered. He wanted to sleep but couldn't. Leo looked at arms and saw blood pouring out of his wounds slowly. Then he was with another bucket of cold water. He looked up at Silas who was holding a whip.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Silas asked.

"Never. You might as well kill me." Leo hissed. Then Silas went behind Leo. He whipped Leo. Leo cried in pain. Then he was hit again and again and again. When Leo didn't talk, Silas sighed.

"Take him to his new home."

So they took Leo to a very dirt cell. They threw Leo in. Leo sat up and looked around. He knew that if he wasn't rescued soon, his wounds would get infected. For the next couple of days, Leo was tortured. Most of his wounds were infected. The third night, Leo was in his dirt cell groaning and moaning as waves of pain coursed through his body. His fever was slowly killing him. Leo was very tired and weak. He was covered in wounds, blood, and dirt.

Leo tried to move a bit but couldn't. Then someone came in. Silas came in. He plugged Leo into his computer.

"Let's see if you can handle emotional suffering. I will drive you to insanity if I have to." Silas said. Then he saw Leo horrible things. Leo cried. For an hour, Silas tortured Leo's mind. Then someone knocked Silas out and unplugged Leo. Then someone put a blanket on Leo.

"Leo, are you ok?" Mia asked.

"He showed me terrible things." Leo whispered.

"We know."

"I-I'm scared."

Mia pulled Leo into a hug. Leo cried. Several minutes later, Leo pulled away and vomited on the ground next to him.

"Let's get out of here."Leo moaned. Mia pulled out Leo's extra clothes.

"First you should get changed." Mia suggested.

"I'll try. Now go out there for a minute."

Max and Mia left the room. Leo tried to get dressed. When he was done, he fell to his knees.

"You guys can come in now." Leo moaned. Some Max and Mia came in. Max helped Leo help. The three walked out Mia grabbed the blanket and put it on Leo.

"It's very cold out. We should get you somewhere warm." Mia said. Then Leo passed out. Max repositioned Leo.

"We should go to that abandon house in the woods near here. It's safe and warm." Max answered.

"Ok."

So they quickly went to the small house. They went in and went to the bedroom. Max laid Leo on the bed. Then he went to warm the place up. Mia treated Leo's wounds. She watched over Leo. When she was finished was done, she kissed Leo's forehead. Then Leo moaned weakly. He opened his eyes.

"Mimi?" Leo wondered.

"It's ok. I'm here. Just rest." Mia whispered. Leo nodded and went back to sleep. Mia and Max stayed with Leo as he slowly recovered.

THE END


	3. Malnourished

_**Malnourished**_

 **㈴3 Hello, hope you are having a good day. Please give me some Humans prompts. This story is post season 1.**

It had been a year since Niska went her own way and they had to leave Fred for dead. Leo grieved for his brother. He was so depressed that he had stopped eating. He hadn't had something to eat for 2 months. Mia and Max saw that Leo was getting very pale and thin. They had found an abandoned house and had been staying there for a week. Mia went to see Leo. Leo was on his bed with his head on his knees and his arms around his legs. He looked out the window.

"Leo, breakfast is ready." Mia said.

"I'm not hungry." Leo answered.

"Leo, you need to eat something."

"I ate last night. I'm fine."

"Ok."

Mia kissed Leo's forehead and left.

"Where's Leo?" Max wondered.

"In his room like always." Mia replied.

"He's been depressed for a year, Mia. All he does is sit on that bed and do nothing. He's getting sick. We need to do something before it gets worse."

"I know. How about you two go for a walk. You can talk to him."

"Sure."

An hour later, Max went to Leo's room.

"Hey, Leo. How about we go for a walk?" Max asked.

"Not right now. I'm busy." Leo mumbled.

"Doing what? Come on, it's a nice day. You need the fresh air."

"Fine."

Leo got his shoes on and went outside with Max. As they walked, Max saw that Leo was stumbling a bit.

"Are you ok?" Max questioned.

"I'm fine." Leo murmured.

"Leo, please don't lie. I know something's bothering you. Mia knows too. You've fallen into depression. We won't to help you but you keep pushing us away. Please let us help you. You can't grieve alone. Please tell us."

"I..."

Max saw that Leo had stopped and was panting.

"What is it, Leo?" Max wondered.

"I don't feel good." Leo moaned before collapsing. Max kneeled down next to Leo. Leo was half-conscious.

"Leo, stay with me." Max ordered. Leo opened his eyes and then closed them. "No, Leo. Stay with me. You need to stay with me." Leo opened his eyes.

"'m tired."

"I know. Just stay awake, Leo."

"I can't."

Max picked Leo up and carried him home. When they got home, Max put Leo on his bed. He took Leo's shoes off. Mia came in and saw that Leo was weak.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"He collapsed. Can you try to figure out why?" Max replied.

"Sure."

SO Mia checked Leo over while Max charged Leo. Leo began to wake up. Mia put her hands on Leo's face.

"Leo, When was the last time you ate something?" Mia questioned.

"I don't know. About 2 months ago." Leo whimpered.

"Oh, Leo. How about the last time you drank something?"

"A few days ago."

"Oh, Leo. Why haven't you been eating?"

"I just want to sleep."

"Not till you answer my question."

"Because I was stupid."

"Oh, Leo. You're not stupid."

"Just leave me alone."

"I'll go make you some soup. You need to a few bites."

Leo nodded. Mia kissed his forehead and left to make Leo some soup. Leo shivered as he realized how cold he felt. Max took the blanket underneath Leo and covered Leo. Then he sat on the edge of the bed. Leo rolled over onto his side.

"Why do you think you're stupid, Leo?" Max wondered.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Leo replied.

"You need to talk about it, Leo. I don't want to lose my brother. I need you. Is this about Fred and Niska?"

Leo nodded.

"Leo, they wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. They love you. Please don't do this." Max sighed.

"I'm sorry." Leo cried.

"I know. Just promise me you won't do this again."

"I promise."

"Come here."

Leo sat up and hugged Max. Leo cried. Max just hugged Leo and spoke words of comfort to him. After several minutes, Leo fell asleep. Mia came in with soup.

"Leo, I have your lunch." Mia said. Then she saw Leo. "What happened?"

"He let it out." Max replied.

"Good."

So Leo began to recover. He never tried to stop eating again.

THE END

 **Hope you liked this. Please give me some prompts.㈴3**


End file.
